Black Heart
by foreverxxforgotten
Summary: Jess meets 3 new people, Alex, Bella, and Star who quickly earn her trust and become her closest friends.Although collin thinks something odd is with them.When Jess finds out the truth about them though, will it be putting her and Collin in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Note- **the names are based on real people. Just a rough draft. And also, this isn't a story for blue bloods. I just made it up. Not based on any other story then itself. And since you had to choose a story, I picked one I had read. :)

**Chapter 1**

I breathed in the deep warm air. Soaked in the burning sun. And screamed.

" Gotcha', " Collin laughed after jumping from my backyard bushes.

" Ha ha. Not funny. " My face turned red with both anger and embarrassment. I truly loved Collin but that got him a thumbs down. I threw on my t-shirt so my skin wasn't showing as much. I wished I wouldn't be so embarrassed and be able to stay in my bikini.

" So I was wondering, how about we go out tonight. I heard Jessie's having this party and she's got some new friends from her camp coming. I hear they're awesome, " He asked, pretending he hadn't just scared the crap out of me. _Go out, _I thought. I sighed heavily. Collin would never truly know how much I really did love him. We were almost joined to the hip, but only friends.

" Jessie wants us to meet her friends? Uhmm… I don't know , Collin. I think I have to… babysit today… and my parents-"

"Yeah. Don't lie, Jess. You might hate new people but haven't you heard Jessie talking about them. I bet they're great," Collin interrupted me. Jessie was always right. And besides, she was my next best friend and would never make me meet someone I wouldn't like. I thought and looked at Collin's gold hair. How I would love to run my fingers through them and feel his lips with the tips of my fingers…

" So? Jess," I frowned. He had interrupted my fantasy.

" Oh uh sure," I replied instantly getting fascinated with the ends of my hair. " But uh… is it ok if we go together… "

Collin sighed and said, " You're way to shy." I would've thought Collin was getting frustrated if he hadn't smiled and got up and run in my house.

" Hey!" I was appalled. Of course me and Collin were best friends, but if he got something broken or dirty, I would practically be grounded for life and then there would be no more party. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing. But Collin came out with a glass of water. I was pretty sure he would drink it himself but instead the next thing I felt was ice cold water. I gasped and screamed. Collin laughed and smiled the broadest smile. If I wasn't madly in love with him, I'd probably be furious.

"Oh I'm sorry Jess, I don't know what I was thinking," he joked.

I threw a nearby base ball at him and laughed.

" Let me help you get that off." He walked towards me and picked me up. My eyes widened as Collin walked towards the pool.

" Collin, no," I screeched but it was too late. Water rushed over my head and I waited until I floated up. Collin jumped in right after me and swam towards me. I went under water, gathering water in my mouth. _Gross._ I spit it into his eyes and swam away laughing.

" Oh you're gonna' get it now," Collin warned. I smiled like I had just gotten a new baby brother. Collin and I laughed and joked, but my mind still couldn't be taken off the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Oh god what am I going to wear?**_** Collin hadn't said anything about clothes. To make matters worse, my closet wasn't exactly filled with ' Abercrombie and **_**Bitch **_**' I wasn't some girl to skip around in slutty outfits, yet I managed to keep my school profile neutral. Finally I went with casual and put on a summer tank top with ripped skinny jeans. Asking my parents if going to this party was OK wasn't a problem because they were already out of town. And no, I also wasn't someone to have parties when they were gone. I cast one last glance in the mirror as I heard Collin's car beep. **

" **Come on, Jess, " He complained. **

**I giggled, " Don't you like being fashionably late? "**

" **You're such a little girl, Jessie Wessie," He called me Jessie Wessie whenever he wanted to tease me.**

" **And you are too," I joked, remembering when we were little how I would dress him up with makeup. He sighed and started to drive away. **

" **So do you know their names?"**

" **Well there's 3 of them. Alex, Bella, and Star." Huh. **

" **What kind of name is 'Star'?"**

"**Jessie said she jokes that her mom was drunk when she named her. But her real name's Taysheona but hates it, so goes by her middle name. Same for Bella. Her name's Jill. But goes by her middle name."**

" **Oh," I said, a little taken off guard. Maybe coming wasn't such a good idea. Collin must've saw my face because he took my hand.**

" **Don't worry, I hear they're great." Sometimes I wondered if Collin also liked me too, we would get so close, almost as if we were one. But soon the moment was gone because we had arrived at Jessie's house.**

" **Can never get over her house," I murmured. Jessie had a huge house. Her steps were shaped as a half a circle. She had a fountain in her front yard and yet still had lots of space left over. I took my time getting out of the house and to the door, but right away had Collin rang the door bell.**

" **You should've waited a few minutes," I argued, " She might not me done setting up."**

" **Jessie? Not on time. You **_**are **_**kidding." I sighed. Jessie was not the person to have something done not on time. The door open to reveal a beautiful strawberry blonde hair girl with fair skin and soft emerald eyes.**

" **Jessie!"**

" **Collin, Jess. I didn't know if you could come, Collin actually did convince you," A smile played across her face. Her dark emerald dress with gold threaded necklace made y outfit look like nothing. My shiny brunette hair was nice, but Jessie's hair beat mine by a landslide. Her beautiful carved cheek bones were lined with blush and her lips were a soft pink.**

" **I can't wait for you to meet my new friends," She gushed. I gave Collin a nervous glance but he hardly even noticed it. **

" **Look Jessie I'll meet them later, I see Jason and James over there."**

" **Bye Collin," I mumbled sheepishly.**

" **Just forget about him," Jessie said eyeing me nervously. She was the only person who knew my true feelings for Collin and knew how safe I felt around him and how nervous I felt without him.**

" **Wow, Jessie, it looks great," I commented. Her tall ceiling was covered with streamers and there was music coming from stereos all around the house and her marble floor sparkled even more than ever.**

" **Oh thanks." She lead me into a room with chairs set around a mini table with chips and dip on it. Around it surrounded 3 people. I was guessing when I saw them that they were Bella, Alex, and Star. My eyes darted anywhere but at those 3 people and bit my nails furiously as I always did when I got nervous.**

" **Oh my god," exclaimed the one closest to the chips. " You must be Jess, I'm Star." Star had jet black hair that must have been straightened. Her side bangs covered half her face and she had on heavy eyeliner. She wore black skinnies with a pink shirt and converse. She had a stud in her nose. Usually I would immediately think, criminal, but on Star she looked great. She got up quickly to hug me. My eyes widened as I was practically squeezed to death. I wasn't one to hug much or be quite the emotional type.**

"**Oh um, nice to meet you," I gasped out.**

**She giggled and said, "Don't be so formal, Jeez." Then to everyone else said, " I have a feeling I'm going to like her." She smiled and sat back down. I didn't quite know who she was talking to considering Jessie had already left, and it was just the four of us. No one else had stopped to watch our little hug. Wait, Jessie had **_**left. **_**I swear one day I would have to kill her.**__**The one boy whispered something in Star's ear and turned back to look at me. I was guessing he was Alex. Star's brows furrowed together and she frowned, slapping Alex on the knee. " Alex! That's insensitive. God you're such an ass hole."**

"**What can I say?" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.**

" **Well I guess I'm next," Bella said. Her smile was warm and kind. I immediately liked her. "I'm Bella, Bells, Jill. Whatever." I nodded awkwardly standing there until I finally realized I looked like a dork and sat down.**

"**So Jess tell us about yourself," Alex pushed. **_**Flirt**_**, I thought to myself. I didn't trust him. It would take a while until he earned my trust.**

"**I Uh- Well- Umm…" I looked down blushing and yet all I could see still was Alex' black hair hanging in his eyes. His eyes had a sexy yet innocent look in them and his sweatshirt was black with red and blue paint splatter. He wore jeans with skater shoes.**

"**Don't mind Alex," Bella reassured me. Her cool blonde hair with highlights glinted in the light's gleam and black t-shirt with bleached jeans looked normal enough for me to relax a little. All 3 of them had the look of confidence and reassurance, I knew they would be easy to get along with. Together they were an odd group but each had their sense of fashion. Me; I looked like the garbage someone had forgotten to taken out next to them.**

" **Oh it's ok."**

**Alex must've whispered something else in Star's ear because she had slapped him again and said, " Why do you always have to be so obnoxious?"**

"**I am not," Alex argued. Bella got up and took me by the arm to another room. I could still hear the two's arguing voices though.**

"**Don't worry about them, they're always fighting," Bella said.**

"**Ha I can tell," I said. I was getting calmer alone with Bella. "So where do you live?" **

"**Oh not far. On Togin Street." I've heard of that street, but never exactly been there. Me and Bella talked about our families and our schools and friends. It turns out Bella's family is out of town too. Soon Alex and Star had recovered although Alex had a red hand mark on his left cheek. I suppressed a laugh.**

**Star jumped up to me bouncing on her heels and squeaked, " Alex thinks you're hot!" I choked on the soda I was drinking. I wasn't exactly prepared for that.**

"**Good to know," I laughed nervously. Alex faced me and laughed.**

**Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, " You guys make an odd group." All three of them stopped and stared at each other and then burst out laughing.**

"**Thanks, Jess." Alex swung his arm over me and took a sip of my drink. I felt awkward but it felt like we had been friends since forever. I really did like these people. And then it struck me, I was actually having so much fun. And I didn't want to leave.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was having way too much fun, it was even scaring me. I could already tell Bella, Star, and Alex would quickly turn into my best friends. Sure Collin and Jessie would be first, but they were definitely next. I got to know Star better and liked her best. Her and Alex communicated by yelling, so they had at least 3 fights at the party. Bella was nice and hilarious. I hadn't really gotten to get to know Alex so I was glad when he sneaked up to me at the drink table. "Boo," He whispered in my ear." I turned my head to see Alex. I was already used to his flirting so this didn't bother me.

"Oh hey Alex." I smiled and finished filling my cup with diet coke. No beer. The first time I drank, I almost got caught by my parents and had a major hang over.

"What's up Jessie?"

"Oh no. Don't call me that. Jess. That's it," I smiled shyly. Jessie's name was… well of course Jessie. Mine was Jess. That's how we were told apart.

"No problem." He replied. " You seemed so shy and nervous at the beginning. But now you come out of your shell," He smiled a smile that made me faint. God, was he hot.

"Once you get to know me more, you'll realize how much of a big mouth I can be." He laughed and I realized I was assuming that we would be friends. God, did I already blow it? " That is if… we become…" My voice trailed off.

"Don't sweat it. We will be." I nodded, not quite reassured.

"Can I tell you something, Alex?"

"Shoot," He said. He was so… layed-back.

" Well when I first saw you I was sure you were a big flirt and a jerk. But really, your nice." He looked at me.

"Well you're half right. I am a flirt. And can be a jerk. So 75% right?" I laughed.

"Better than 100% right." His face grew serious and his eyes clouded over.

"Listen, Jess, don't believe everyone is who you think they are. 'Cause they're not. Trust me. I had to learn the hard way." His gaze became predator like and it seemed like his eyes turned black like endless holes. I couldn't stopped staring. What was he saying? I couldn't tell I was in a daze. _His eyes… _my mind raced to a different place, like I wasn't even at the party anymore. I felt my self going into a deep sleep.

* * *

"We need you, Jess," Soothed Alex. His voice was velvet soft. It made me want to sleep. Everything was white and their was fog too.

"But I'm so tired," I complained, I wanted to sleep. " And I don't know why you need me."

"Oh we don't need you Jess," Chimed in Bella, "We need you dead that's all. You and the rest of your family line." But for some reason that idea didn't bother me.

"Just rest," said Star. She pushed me down and the fog felt like a mattress. But my subconscious didn't want me to sleep. _Wake up! Don't sleep. It's too dangerous! _And then I went into a full panic attack.

"No! I don't want to sleep," I argued.

"Yes. But you have to," Alex said in his silky voice. But it was too late and my eyes flew open wildly.

* * *

I gasped for breath. " No! I'm not going to sleep!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jess, it's fine." It was Collin. I forced to calm my heart beat down and finally took a look around everywhere. I only recognized a couple people from school and the rest were a blur. Then there was Alex. And in the back, Bella and Star. A chill went down my spine. _That dream didn't mean anything. Calm down. At least I think it was a dream._

"I- I guess I blacked out for a minute." I stammered. Collin chuckled.

" Well yeah you did. And for a minute? I don't think so. Try _thirty._" My eyes widened. How could thirty seem like 1 minute? _The eyes_. My eyes flickered to Alex. I blinked several times. His eyes were now _blue._ Collin must've seen where I was looking because his eyes looked to Alex too. He frowned deeply. He didn't like him? Or could he be jealous. Huh…

"Jess, You gave everyone a scare." Alex said. Now that I was awake, most people had left only leaving Jessie, Bella, Star, Alex, Collin, and of course me who was still on the floor.

"I guess it's ok for me to joke now, so…" Star said then burst out laughing and said between laughs, " You fell like a fricken bull dozer!" My cheeks grew crimson but I couldn't keep my laughter in either.

"Yeah the next thing we hear is, _bang!_" Bella laughed. Everyone burst out in tears of laughter except for Collin.

"Oh Collin. This is Alex, Bella, and Star." I pointed them out as I said their names.

"Hey." That was about the most unenthusiastic greeting I've ever heard. " Jess I'm going to go, do you still need a ride?"

"Oh," I said disappointed. "Yeah. Just let me get their numbers, ok?" Collin grumbled something and started to his car.

"Bye Collin," Jessie said. That was the first thing she had said. " Bye Jess, see you soon. Don't faint again either," She started off towards her other guest as I waved good-bye.

"Don't do that again," Warned Alex.

"Well, if it wasn't for your eyes I wouldn't have," I said jokingly. " They looked black. I would've sworn they were," I said looking deeper into his eyes. No, still blue. Bella and Star shared a nervous glance. And then I realized, all their eyes were the same brilliant blue. Odd. They didn't _look_ related. They all gave me their numbers and walked to another room, _all_ arguing. Something about how Alex had almost got them caught….

"Jess! You coming?" Collin interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh… Of course." I jogged towards him and asked, " You don't like them? I personally love the. They're great."

"No it's not that…" He said as he opened the door to have heat slam into our faces. That's what you get when you live in California. " It's like their hunters and we're all the prey. I can't exactly put my thumb on it." "Well don't worry, they're great I know it." We drove home in silence. Not awkward though. It was never awkward between us. I got out of the car as he pulled into my driveway. I stretched my legs. It felt like I hadn't gotten sleep in centuries. My mind clouded with white mist. _No. Not again._ But luckily it faded away. I decided to shake it off. I probably needed sleep. I dragged my feet up to my room passing my parent's and brother's room. I really wished to have the reassuring comfort from Mom, Dad, and Aiden. Sure Aiden got on my nerves but he was my brother. I had to love him. I threw off my shoes and decided to sleep in my clothes tonight. I'll change tomorrow. But all night long I tossed and turned, dreaming about big, black, endless eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My eyes fluttered open. And quickly shut. "Owww," I moaned. I had a killer headache, almost like a hangover. _Odd. I didn't even have one sip of bear last night. At least I thought I hadn't had any. _I dragged my feet out of bed. If Mom were home she'd immediately think I had a hangover and then I would be grounded. _luckily she isn't._ Or is it? Whenever my parents had left time I felt insecure and unprotected. Yeah, I know I'm such a baby. But it wasn't just the insecurity of them leaving, but a chill would go down my spine and I would know exactly when they were out of the city. The phone rang and I struggled to get it.

"Yeah?"

"Wow, Jess. Nice to talk to you too," Star said, annoyance in the sound of her voice.

"Oh. Star. Sorry, It feels like I have a hangover. It's so weird. I didn't have anything to drink last night," I paused to think for a moment. " I didn't right?"

I could hear Star laughing from the other end before she said, " Oh you did. And you lost your virginity." My eyes widened.

"What?!" There hadn't been anyone else in my bed upstairs…

"Jess, Jess, I'm just playing. You're so gullible."

"Oh," I mumbled weakly. "So what's up?"

"Nothing just me and Bella are going shopping. You wanna come?"

"Sure. Where?" "You'll see when we get there. Pick you up at 6.

* * *

They didn't get there at 6. More like 7. I was sitting at the table, finally thinking maybe they decided to ditch me when the headlights shone in my driveway. I ran out and hopped in the car. "Sorry," Bella said, " fashionably late is the way we like to go."

"This is not late. This is more like _lets freak Jess out and get her to believe we forgot her_." I laughed. " So what's Alex doing?"

"Oh come on, Jess," Star said, " Didn't you see me and him fighting at the party? He's like a brother to me, yeah, but I can't spend every waking hour with him."

"Oh yeah and that's why you're over each other's houses 24/7 too right?" Bella teased. I suppressed a laugh.

" You and Alex seem closer than him and bella." I stated, hoping not to hurt Bella's feelings. "Or … seem like you guys no each other better." Star sighed as she pulled out my driveway. Her hair had a royal blue streak in it today. And Bella's was wavy. I needed to get some tips for dressing from them someday. Their mini dresses looked like they were going out to a club instead of shopping. My jeans were old and washed out but my shirt was one of my better ones. Once again I managed to look like the garbage.

"Well you see we've known each other… forever." Star said quietly. "His mother and mine had been best friends. And when they had us, they didn't want us. So one of our neighbors, she's about 35 and beautiful too, begged them to keep us, she's always wanted children. So they agreed and she's been basically taking care of us for our whole lives. She's great but since she couldn't exactly go from house to house we all moved next to each other and Alex was either over my house, or I was over his. So we got used to each other. Like siblings."

"Oh," I said stupidly. I wasn't ready for that.

"Anyways," Bella said thankfully breaking the mood, " I'll think you'll like where we're shopping,"

"Where?"

" Well I don't need to tell you because we're here." My mouth flew open. This was the Jefferson mall. This mall's products were _at least_ 100$ My family would kill me. The mall looked like it was made out of gold with it's paint which matched the theme, Hollywood. Even inside the floor was covered with red carpeting. There was no greasy fast food court, all restaurants. And the place was huge.

"Here?" Star looked thrilled, mistaking my expression for anxiety.

"Yes!" She squealed. Star and Bella must have been loaded in money but not me. We found a place to park quickly and got out. " Don't worry. We have membership cards that get us 80% off." "Wow, I didn't know they even had membership cards." _Maybe because they don't,_ a tiny voice in my head said. We rushed inside eager to start shopping. The place was brilliant. It looked more like a mansion than a mall. But what got me the most was a lot of people had the same endless, black eyes Alex had had at the party. Just thinking of his eyes made me feel faint.

"Are you ok, Jess? I'd say you look sea sick except we're not on a boat."

"I'm fine," I mumbled. For some reason mentioning His black eyes didn't seem like such a good idea. "Oh my god! We have to go there!" Star pointed to a store with _Pretty In Pink _in big letters.

"No way. You've got to be kidding me."

"What? Just because I dress like I'm emo doesn't mean I'm not a girl." I hadn't really thought of Star as emo but now I realized it was the look she had. Either way it didn't matter to me.

"Ok, let's go." Star and Bella had to practically drag me in there. It turns out not everything was pink. Thank god. I had even found this nice teal blouse. When we went to get checked out, I looked like someone who was on a 5$ shopping spree. Bella And Star had shirts on top of shirts gathered in their arms. They gasped as they looked at what they had found.

Star gasped, " I love that blouse, Jess!" I was surprised, it's not like the blouse was really that nice.

"Thanks." When it was finally our turn to pay I held in a gasp, the checkout lady had black eyes. These weren't like endless holes but like a black sea covering the things that lurked in it. All the dangers deeply hidden. A shiver went down my spine. The Lady looked up at me and her black eyes widened. She turned around for a second and when she faced me again, her eyes were a deep copper. I could only stare.

"Well you could've told me you were bringing a new friend Star. You know I love new people." But a voice in my head told me what she was really meaning to say,_ Next time tell me when to hide._ I didn't get it, even though it had come from my head. What was it anyways? I looked out the store doors. Each person walked like a lion hunting their prey and I couldn't find one that wasn't gorgeous. What was with this mall? I haven't exactly been here. As a matter of fact no one I knew had. All the big prices scared everyone away. _They're all the same._ I looked back at Star and Bella and the checkout lady. All of them looked like fierce tigers. They had the same feminine glare even if they meant their stares to be warming.

"Jess? Are you going to pay or do you want me?" Star said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh…"

"Put it on my card, Sheila," Star said to the checkout lady.

"Sure thing." I decided to drop my theory- Whatever my theory _was_- I knew that Bella, Star, and Alex were already my best friends and I had realized I already started to love them as if they were my brothers and sisters. We finished up shopping quickly, thanks to my rushing.

"God, lady. Why are you in such a rush?" Bella complained.

"No reason it's just that I have to get home, I'm wiped."

"whatever," Star said. The mall was creeping me out and it seemed like I was being watched and any moment, everyone would turn on me.

"I wished we shopped more." Bella said as we got into the car.

"Sorry guys," I apologized. " Next time just go without me." I smiled half heartedly.

Once we were home I ran upstairs and stopped. Mom and dad weren't home and Aiden was no where to be found. _Don't worry, their flight is probably running late._ But that didn't mean I wasn't worried. My family was suppose to be home tonight and it wasn't like them to be late. I had no idea who the rest of my family was so I was alone tonight. I didn't know my grandmother or grandfather, no aunt or uncle, cousins -no. All I had were my parents and brother. I got ready for bed and promised myself I'd hang out with Collin tomorrow. I'll be able to talk to him about everyone at the mall. Maybe he'll have an explanation. Or he'll say I'm going crazy. Either way it was nice that it was summer. I didn't have to worry about school or staying up too late. My mind kept wondering back to Star, Bella, and Alex though. Then it hit me. I hadn't told them where I lived. So how did they know? I gave them my number so it wasn't like I gave them my street. Last time I checked, you couldn't look people up on white pages by phone numbers. And plus my parents made sure We weren't in any phone books or things like that. What was so different about them? I couldn't put my finger on it but it sure scared the hell out of me. _Tomorrow,_ I thought,_ I'll think about it tomorrow._ I went to sleep early and it seemed like an endless sleep. A sleep where I couldn't possibly dream. But I was wrong. Because I dreamt such a strange dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was in a creek. The cool rushing water swirling around my ankles. Trees surrounded the beautiful creek, a green wall trapping me in. The breeze made my white dress that was just above my knees blow everywhere. My hair tangled in back of me in swirls from the wind. I breathed in the fresh air and closed my eyes. I opened them ever so slowly to see Star standing there. "Star!" I called. But she didn't listen to me and ran out of the water and into the trees. _I need to find her,_ I panicked.

"You can't keep up, Jess," She teased. " You're to weak." And at that moment we came to a bridge and my legs began to buckle underneath me. The bridge was oak, looking hand made. I looked down beneath me. Nothing but a dark abyss. Tall evergreens surrounded me, making it hard to see anything beyond them. My legs were now acheing as I ran after Star.

"Star! You have to wait for me, you can't leave me. You can't hide or lie to me anymore," I called. What was she hiding anyways? And then big white sheets of paper flew by my eyes. They hung on the ropes of the bridge. They were a blur to my eyes as I still ran but I just _had_ to read them. _She'll wait _I thought_, she has to. _I read them aloud as I slowed to a walking pace. My eyes flickered to each one, there were a lot.

_We lied._

_We had to._

_He lied._

_I Lied._

_She lied._

_He made us._

_It hurts._

_Soon will be your time, Jess._

_-Bella_

My time? For what? And then I sank to my knees and burst into tears. I didn't know why but I couldn't stop them. It was like a river flowing. They had lied to me?

_Well of course they did. _A voice said in my head.

Why would they lie to me?

_Because they're evil, _replied back the voice. _Now follow them._ I looked up and sure enough there Star was and behind her, Bella and Alex. "Wait," I whispered but they ran. I got up my legs hurting more than ever. Finally I had reached them but was quickly falling behind. We ran off the bridge and into a forest where it grew colder and colder. A single white flake landed on my bare shoulders.

"Give up, Jess. You're being foolish," Warned Alex. They turned their heads, still running and I felt I would barf. Their black eyes made me sick to the stomach and I wanted to disappear. Soon the whole ground was covered in snow and every flake burned like fire. I coughed and stopped, slowly sinking to the ground. I didn't care anymore. I was too cold. Snow quickly covered me, turning my skin blue._ Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold._ I couldn't think anything else. "Oh Jess," called Alex' silky voice. "It's time to see." _What was he talking about? I could see just fine even in the snow._

_Don't follow him,_ warned the same voice. But it was too late. I just had to follow him. His features were so luring. And that's when I realized his black clothes were stained with red. _Blood, I asked myself._ He lead me to a large opening where Bella and Star stood. _Blood. _It was everywhere. On them in the snow, on the trees around us. My stomach did cartwheels and I wished I had listened to that voice in my head. Bella and Star were standing around a big fire with what looked like logs in it. But then I realized what it was._ Bodies!_

"What have you done!" I shouted at them I pushed all of them out of the way and rushed to see who they had murdered. And I fell to my knees in sobs once again. No, no, no, It can't be. Not them. No!

On the bottom was Aiden and my parents, their faces white as porcelain. They had blood stain on their cheeks but yet they had a faint smile on their faces. And then there was Collin and an elderly couple and a middle aged couple with some varied aged kids. _The rest of my family? Could it be my aun and uncle, my grandparents, my cousins?_ "Why did you do this," I demanded. Tears strolled down my eyes staining my white dress. I wasn't cold anymore but burning with fury. "WHY?!"

"He told us, Jess," Explained Bella. A man wearing all black then appeared in the shadows. He wore a cloak that gathered snow at the ends with boots and dark jeans. His shirt was a t-shirt that outlined his muscular torso. But was frightening about this man was his face. His nose was crooked and his eyes were a deep ruby red. His beard had blood smeared all over it and his face was covered in scars. One side so much that you could hardly see anything else than scars and burns. His ear had a part of it ripped off. His neck bled, and didn't stop, it seemed like it never would either.

_it's the Immortel diable, Cicatrice._ Now the voice was speaking French? It didn't matter though, because I immediately knew what he had said. _Immortal devil, Scar._

"Scar," My voice bellowed, but it wasn't me who spoke but the voice inside me.

"Ah, Jessica. I see the witch inside you is coming out." What was Cicatrice talking about? And why couldn't I talk to Cicatrice my self? "So early though? I guess so. You were always the one to mature faster."

"Vous ne savez rien de moi, maintenant laissez-moi être." _You know nothing about me, now leave me alone._

"Comme vous voudrez." _As you wish._ Everything went white. The light was so bright it burned my eyes. My eyes flew open and I gasped for air. _What's wrong with me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I swung my feet off the bed sitting up. My mind raced through the dream over and over. Each time I got to the part where I saw my family dead, a single tear streamed down my cheek. Why? Why would I dream such a horrible thing.

I walked out of my room, determined to forget all about the dream. As I passed my parents room I stopped abruptly and looked inside quietly.

_They're not there…_

I ran to Aiden's room and pushed the door open.

_Exactly the same as before he left._

My face had pure astonishment on it. Why wouldn't my parents be home by now? I went to the phone to check the voice mails. Maybe they had left one saying they were coming home later than they thought.

I listened to the robotic voice saying that the phone had been disconnected.

_Disconnected?_

_Well it's too late now. You'll be next._

The phone fell out of my hand. I picked it up with shaking hands. Where was this voice coming from. It sounded like mine, but every time I heard it, it wasn't what I was thinking. I quickly dialed a number that first came to my mind, I needed to be distracted, I didn't care who it was.

A tired voice answered, " Hello?"

"Collin?" I had a feeling it would be his number.

"Jess? It's 9 in the morning. What's up?" I could hear his bed creaking as he sat up. I looked at the clock, I didn't know it was 9 am.

"My par-" I stopped abruptly. Did I really want Collin to know about my parents? He _did_ over react a lot. "I woke up early I guess. But I was wondering do you want to go to the mansion today?"

"Now?" he groaned.

" Look if you don't want to come, then just-"

"No, no, it's fine. Meet you there in 20 minutes." I heard the phone click and hung up. I put on my favorite pair of shorts with a t-shirt that had no figure to it. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I have a flat chest anyways and I wasn't really tall for a girl who's 17.

_Almost 18,_ I thought wearily. Thursday, only 3 more days. Mom and Dad will surely be home by then. I Grabbed sunglasses and hurried out the door.

It wasn't a long walk to the mansion. And the mansion really wasn't a mansion. It was a wide open field where me and Collin used to play as kids. We would pretend it wasn't just a field but a mansion only visible to our eyes. And quickly, it became _the _mansion. I looked up, it was a clear day with no clouds. The sun beat down on my back. Not too hot, but enough to feel that warm sensation.

I looked back at my house, that was now just visible. The cream outside made me want to run home and the _Welcome Home_ sign made my heart ache for my family again.

_They have to come back. They're my only family._

It never bothered me that I didn't know anyone else in my family. It didn't even phase me when there was no cousins to play with at family parties or that there wasn't even family parties. When ever Aiden and I asked to see my cousins, grandparents, or uncles and aunts my parents had the same response every time.

_We'll talk about it when you're older._ They also shared the same, scared expression. Sometimes I even heard my mother crying and talking about how she just wants to have a normal life. The first time I heard her say this was when I was 4 I told her we did have a normal life. Which made her cry even more.

I walked towards the trees that separated two houses. This was the way to the mansion. Twigs crunched under my feet and braches grabbed at my hair. The leafy canopy above me made me feel relaxed.

My thoughts immediately vanished when I saw Collin jogging towards me. My eyes went from him to the field behind him. God, I loved this field. It was nothing but an open area behind some trees. No one really came here because there were no baseball marks to play or football, soccer, or softball. Just a field.

"Collin!"

"What's with the time Jess? You know I don't get up until at least 11."

" I couldn't sleep and I felt like coming here," I explained. He came to a stop as he got to me. His cheeks were flushed red and his golden hair looked like it hadn't been comb. Either way he looked great. I stared into his copper eyes wanting so badly to be with him.

The moment was interrupted when I clutched my stomach, doubling over. I groaned. It was like a someone had stuck multiple knives through me. My forehead became wet with sweat and I couldn't see straight.

"Jess? What's wrong?" Collin asked franticly. I fell to the ground ready to puke any second. Pictures flashed before my eyes. A open field. With … with … Cicatrice? The devil from my dream. The last image to be played was cold black eyes. I gasped in pain. As the pictures faded away, so did the pain as quickly as it started. "Jess! Answer me!" Collin went down on his knees shaking me.

"I'm ok," I managed to gasp out. The Pain left me with a headache and my sight began to fade in and out. Once again I mumbled, "I'm ok," Before everything went black.

* * *

I fade in and out of consciousness. Enough in to realize we weren't at the field anymore but at Collin's house. He put a wet wash cloth on me daily, not like that did anything. Each breath in was like a stab to the chest, so when everything went black again, I was glad.

My eyes opened slightly for the 3rd time. I could faintly hear Collin's voice from the kitchen. He was talking frantically on the phone to someone. "She's changing fast. She'll be fully changed by next week and then we'll have to explain." A pause. "Yes I know but what else can we do, Dad?" He was talking to his dad. _About what?_

_You of course, _explained the voice. I was getting used to it so now it didn't scare me.

_Go away, _I argued.

_As you wish._

I went back to listening to Collin. "I know her parents don't want her to know." Another pause. "I'll talk to them when they get home, she's changing quickly."

_Changing? I'm not changing…_

A wave of pain washed over me and I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for darkness to come again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Collin!" My eyes flew open and I threw the blanket that was on me onto the floor. _Where am I? What happened? _Collin ran into the room, looking like he had been working all day.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I should've been here when you woke up." He reached out and touched my forehead. Just the feel of his fingertips made my flesh tingle all over. "You don't remember anything do you?" I looked down. I saw myself on the ground. Then I remembered Collin on the phone.

"Why am I changing?" I asked staring him in the eyes again. There are too many questions. I deserve at least one answer.

"Changing?" Collin looked honestly confused. Then his eyes lit up. In surprise or anger? Maybe I shouldn't have asked. He could be mad I was listening. Then Collin got his composure back. "I don't know what you mean."

Fury washed over me. Why can't anyone tell me one thing? "Oh come on, Collin. I heard you talking to your dad. What's happening to me? And where are my parents? Can't anyone tell me something?"

"Your… Your parents are missing?" He rushed out of the room to the nearest phone.

"Collin!" I sat up and stalked towards him.

"Dad," Collin said into the phone. There was a long pause. " Yeah I know I'm sorry but…" He glanced towards me then said quietly into the phone, " Jess' parents still aren't home." There was an even longer pause and then I heard Collin's father screaming even though I was atleast 5 feet away from him. He started pulling at his hair and pacing, that was all I could take.

"Collin you better tell me the answers I need or I'm leaving!" It was the line I always used. Or I'm leaving. But I guess now, almost 18, It didn't quite work. Collin kept pacing, as if I was invisible. I stormed out of the room and to the front door. But just as I was about to step outside I felt a hand grab my wrist, roughly.

"Jess." Collin's eyes were cold and more protective than ever. "Where do you think you're going?" "Home." I stepped outside making him release my wrist and started running. Of course I wasn't going the usual path to home but a long way. I didn't stop running until I realized this wasn't a different path to get home but a path I didn't know. I looked around. The houses looked ugly and almost abandoned and it seemed as if not even a soul was living in the neighborhood.

_Great, now look what you've done. You've made your self vulnerable._

I screamed. "Go AWAY!" I could hardly take it anymore. I crouched on the ground with my arms around my head. What was happening? Fear and anger and worry rippled through me. But what did I feel the most? Anger. All of a sudden I wanted to run. To fight, to punch something and to scream.

_You Have to calm down,_ the voice said soothingly.

"No," I managed out. I sat there for I don't know how many minutes, hours counting the pebbles on the ground over and over.

"Jess if you want to sit down maybe the best spot isn't in the middle of the sidewalk." A voice laughed from behind. I turned my head. Alex.

"I- I wanted to be alone." I stuttered. I stood up slowly and pivoted until I face Alex. His hair was ruffled and he wore black skinnies as usual and a t-shirt that said _Death Is Just The Beginning_.

"Well Miss Pushy, If you want to be alone just say so," He said turning around then stopped. "Well, I guess you did say so…" He said as if he was talking to himself. Maybe he was. Who knew?

"Wait," I said grabbing his shirt. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wanted to be protected, with someone, and talked to. His eyes stared at me, but they weren't black. His face got closer to mine. 2 inches. 1inch. Closer.

"You can let go of my shirt," He whispered. It was all I could do not to stare into his eyes. It was like a spell. I looked at my hand and then released, in a dream-like motion. My cheeks grew warm and I knew they were beat red. I took a step back and stared at the ground.

"Well that's one more thing I know about you. You like to act like you're homeless," He joked. I stayed quiet. It was as if my mouth was glued shut. And then a single tear streamed down my cheek and then there was another. I couldn't stop it. I was as if every tear lift a little weight off my shoulder. I turned away from Alex. _What am I doing? I look like a 5-year-old._ But it was hopeless they just kept coming.

"S-s-sorry," I stammered. When I cried as a little girl, my mom tickled me until I stopped and then she sang. Her voice was like an angels. It was soft and persuasive. It was filled with emotions I could never figure out. It was confusing, calming, and yet so powerful when I heard it I couldn't sleep.

_But she's not here,_ The voice said, annoyed.

"Jess?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt Alex' breath at my ear. How could he be so attractive and mysterious. It was what every girl wanted. Even including me? I couldn't even tell. I turned my head and then felt it bump into Alex' "I'm sorry!" I was making myself look like a real fool today.

"I'm fine. It's fine." Alex muttered. Then he looked at me and said, "Are you fine?"

"I guess." I wiped away the last tear on my face.

"Why don't we take a walk?"

I nodded silently and we went towards my house. He stood so close to me It seemed as if we were together.

"So what happen? Usually when I'm around girls they don't cry… Okay maybe sometimes they do. But that's not the point."

"My parents… and my brother Aiden. Well they were suppose to be home from vacation. But they're not and me and Collin got in a fight it just feels like something's missing." I gushed to him how I felt and what Collin had said to his dad. Is it a good idea telling him everything? Probably not but what did I care?

"It seems like you need a break, Jess." Alex concluded. I laughed.

"I tell you everything and that's all you have to say?" I expected a whole therapy conversation from Alex like Jessie always does to me.

"I'm not a therapist." He stopped and confusion washed over me until I realized we were in front of my house.

"That's okay," I smiled halfheartedly. I walked up my path and turned to wave to Alex. He stared at me with no emotion on his face. It sent chills up my spine and I quickly turned away. I heard his phone ring but I kept walking to the door.

"God, Star. Give me a break. I'm at Jess'." He spoke quieter and I opened my door. "She's changing." I slammed the door shut.

"Changing," I muttered. It seemed like everyone knew something I didn't. I was determined to find out. I walked towards my room even though it was only 8:30. It felt like midnight. I didn't even stop at my parent's bedroom. They weren't there. I fell into my bed and closed my eyes. I begged for a good night sleep but apparently I wasn't good enough to get that.

Note: Wow I'm sorry that was a bad chapter! Hopefully the next one will be better. J nothing was coming to me I guess.


End file.
